runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic Gorilla's
Location Demonic Gorillas are located deep within the wilderness. They are stationed near to the entrance of the lava maze between level 38 and 42 in the wilderness. The quick teleport for Demonic Gorillas is Teleports→B→A, with a confirmation dialog popping up to warn you about the risks of going there. They can also be accessed quickly by using the wilderness obelisks and running southeast from the obelisk at level 44 wilderness. Requirements Demonic Gorillas use protection prayers and hence it is mandatory to use two different attack styles to kill them. It's not recommended to fight them without high combat stats (90+), as they have extremely accurate attacks making it inefficient to kill them without good stats. NPC Info Demonic Gorillas always use protection prayers. This forces players to use two different attack styles to kill them. They change their protection prayer every time they take 40 damage or more from the same attack style. The gorillas also attack with all three combat styles i.e. Magic, Ranged and Melee. Drops Some of the most prominent drops from Demonic Gorillas are: * Zenyte Shard * Ninja Monkey Greegree * Zombie Monkey Greegree * Monkey Tail * Light Frame * Heavy Frame * Ballista Spring * Ballista Limbs Strategy Demonic Gorillas require the use of multiple combat styles to kill them as they change their protection prayers every 40 damage they take. A robust strategy against Demonic Gorillas is to use a combination of melee and ranged attacks and switch your attack style every 40 damage. It is advised to use the Soul Split curse if possible. Demonic Gorillas are located in deep wilderness so it is advised to use equipment you are willing to risk due to the threat of player-killers. The gorillas are located in a single combat zone however and thus it can be used to obtain a precious few seconds in running away from any player-killers. As you require changes in attack styles while attacking, the ideal solution would be to use Void gear as you can easily perform the switches while still dealing respectable damage to the gorillas. However, most people are unwilling to risk that. An economical alternative would be to use black dragonhide gear along with an abyssal whip and a rune crossbow switch. While leaving the area, it is advised to run down to sub-level 20 wilderness and teleport away instead of using the obelisks as there's a chance you may be teleported to ones with impending danger. Notes Demonic Gorillas also drop blood money if you are killing them on world 1. If you are not a player in the HCI game mode, then feel free to let it remain on the ground as it will be transported to Diango. This saves a sometimes crucial inventory slot. Demonic Gorillas can also be assigned as a slayer task from Captain of the Guard. Demonic Gorillas are also the only monster to drop Zenyte shards. These shards are used to make the best amulet-slot items for melee combat and ranged combat, Amulet of Torture and Necklace of Anguish respectively. Category:Bosses